Damon Anandan
Damon Anandan is a son of Attis.Damon's Biography, Demigod Creator, post 1209. Appearance Damon is of East Indian descent, with brown skin, hazel eyes, and black hair. He appears deceptively innocent—he's got a wide smile and shy-looking eyes, which he tends to hide behind his hair. He's thin, and tall, somewhat gangly-looking. Personality Damon is...odd. He's not quite mentally stable. He generally acts frail and detached to the rest of the world, as if walking in only a dream, but underneath the facade lurks a remorseless killer. He will not hesitate to strike down anyone who gets in his way, and causes chaos wherever he goes—which is wherever Brian goes, as he's pursuing him. He has a large degree of self-loathing (which he will never admit to), and resents the gods in general for bringing demigod children into the world. He will often expresses his belief that life is futile, but this is largely a pretentious act—he isn't as nihilistic as he'd like people to believe he is. But he will scoff at anything that is considered selfless. He can be caught muttering to himself, as well as habitually fondling the necklace he wears, as if by a nervous tic. He can be painfully manipulative and unabashedly cruel, as well as having a tendency to explode into a psychotic fit. He's also incredibly proud. In a way, he is capable of attachment, it just doesn't manifest in a totally normal way. Story Damon was the child Attis bore with Dia Anandan. At the age of eleven his curse revealed itself, sparking the boy to grow angry at his father. Three years later, Attis appeared before the family. Incensed that the god chose not to come when he had begun to suffer, Damon verbally attacked his father and the two had a long and vicious row, after which Damon vanished into the night. He disappeared for four years, returning a very dangerous man. He broke into his old home, murdered his mother, and declared vengeance upon the Olympus. Ever since then his curse has been driving him slowly mad, and he's been attempting to cure for the curse. Fatal Flaw His arrogance. Hubris, if you will. It makes him look down on people, makes him paranoid that people are conspiring to end him out of jealousy. He's got an ego the size of Texas, and it does more harm than good. Ablilities & Items Powers * Regeneration: He cannot die. Not by any external means, at least, he will age and ail and die like any normal being, but his body will regenerate from any and all wounds inflicted upon him. However, there is a flipside—he is cursed. As a child of Attis, Damon is cursed to die and then return to life every day. He does not simply drop dead, no, something will always come for him. A mugging gone awry, an animal attack, a freak accident. He will always die, and always return. Nothing can stop it. * Chlorokinesis: It's very minor, but he can control plant matter. They must already exist around him, however. He can't create it. Weapons * Twin Greek Xiphos swords, as well as a mortal, steel knife attached to his hip. He also has a slew of throwing knives hiding on his person. Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * His power makes him extremely adaptable in a fight. * Damon is very good with a sword, as well as being skilled in hand-to-hand combat. * He's an excellent tracker and hunter, able to trace someone through even a city. Weaknesses * He will more often than not keep an enemy alive to torture them, rather than kill them outright, which leaves open the possibility of them escaping. * He also tends to talk. A lot. * Damon may be a brutal fighter, but he's also very hasty and will rush into battle against an enemy he knows nothing about. * He considers everyone an enemy, and as such finds it difficult to form lasting alliances. * If he has an episode, he will lose all coherency and dissolve into a babbling mess. Likes & Dislikes Likes * Asserting his superiority over others * Lashing out and venting his frustrations on others via torture * Gloating * Listening to music. It's his thing * Hate sex is probably his most favorite thing to do. Ever. Dislikes * His father is a really sore spot for him. * His power * He also hates to lose anything. * Feeling inadequate in the grand scheme of things. Trivia * Damon was created by Josh on August 26th, 2015, and accepted by Pi on August 26th, 2015. Reference List Navigation Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Unknown campers Category:Josh's Characters